Earth's Doom
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: SEQUEL To: Never Forgetting Day: Kaiba Corp receives an invitation to a fancy party but when Seto looks over a list he see a new company "Technos" and he starts to become sepicious and has the gang come along for back up but soon realizes there's more to the company then meets the eye. Please read and review!
1. Invitations

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 1

Invitations

At Kaiba Corporation Seto was going through paper work for a school called "Duel Academy" Seto had told Mokuba and Serenity that he was building a school where students could get there education as well learn about duel monsters. _"Each will get a ranking of dorms from Silfer the Sky Dragon, the Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor." said Seto._

_ "So Silfer is the lowest rank?" asked Mokuba. "Right." Seto said nodding. "I bet I know why Silfer is the lowest ranking," Serenity said knowing her husband to well. "Is it because Yugi had that card?" Mokuba asked snickering. Seto made a face. "Yes." said Seto. Mokuba fell off the couch from laughing so hard. "Let me guess Obelisk is the highest ranking." Serenity said giving him a smirk. "How do you know this stuff this before I say it?" Seto asked her._

_ "Because I know you so well." Serenity said getting off the couch and kissing him on the cheek. "Where are you going?" Seto asked watching her leave the room._

_ "I'm going to visit Joey." Serenity answered getting her coat. "Well be careful." Seto said holding the door for her. "Why thank you and I promise I won't stay to long." She said grabbing the keys to her car and leaving the mansion._

"Sir here is today's mail." Roland said putting the mail on his boss desk. "Thank you Roland." Seto said as he signed the last of the Duel Academy paper work. "Roland before you leave can you pick up Mokuba, today is suppose to be his last day of school." Seto asked lifting his head up. "Serenity picked him up sir." said Roland. Seto shrugged then said "Oh well I'll see you at home Roland."

Roland then left closing the door behind him. "Lets see bill, bill, bill." Seto mumbled to him self sorting through the mail. "Well ,what's this ?" Seto questioned as he looked at them strange envelope. "Oh no, it's been six years already!" Seto said now knowing what the envelope was from. It was from another company that arranged a party for every companies all over the world to attend and Seto couldn't say no to the invitation because the companies were forced to come.

"Well I can't say no to this." Seto said as he put the envelope in his pocket figuring he had to show Mokuba and Serenity the envelope.

Once he reached the Kaiba Mansion he found Serenity and Mokuba watching the news. "You're home early." Serenity said as she saved a seat for him next to her. "Well I finished early." Seto said plopping down on the comfy couch. "So did you finish that paperwork big brother?" Mokuba asked turning off the TV. "Yes, I did but I got an invitation to that party we attended six years ago Mokuba." Seto answered pulling out the invitation from his pocket.

"Ah man!" Mokuba wined as he sat beside Seto's left side. "Somebody better explain what this party is." Serenity commanded confused to what they were talking about. Serenity had just married Seto a few months ago and was now getting use to living in a mansion but she had not attended a fancy party yet. "It's nothing really, it's just companies from all over the world attend." said Mokuba. "It looks like there's a new company coming to this fancy party." Seto said looking down the list.

"What's the name of it." asked Mokuba. "Technos." said Seto. "I've heard of them they design loads of stuff but recently they're designing electrical bombs." said Serenity. "Since when do you know this kind of stuff?" asked Mokuba. "I saw the name in a magazine while I was waiting for Mai and Tea." said Serenity. "For a minute there I thought you were mentioning the new magazines in the library." Seto said pointing to the living room exit door.

Serenity shook her head "No I haven't got to those yet." she answered getting up. "So when is this fancy party Seto?" asked Mokuba. "In a week." said Seto. "Well that gives me a chance for me to try on my new dress." said Serenity.

"Okay you never mentioned a new dress." said Mokuba. "I just bought it today." Serenity said exiting the living room. "Well, I must see this new dress." Seto said following behind her as well as Mokuba. As the three of them reached both Seto and Serenity's room Serenity opened the closet and pulled out a beautiful long red dress that let her legs come out on the side. "I like it!" Mokuba said giving her a thumps up.

"How much was it?" asked Seto. "Oh about two-hundred." Serenity said putting the dress back in the closet. "That's not much." said Seto. The two agreed with him then went down for dinner to celebrate the last day of school for Mokuba. "For tonight's dinner we're having pizza." Seto said knowing Mokuba would rush to sound of the word. "All right!" Mokuba yelled excitedly making a be line for the dinning room. Serenity giggled then followed behind him.

"How did I know that was gonna happen.?" Seto asked himself sarcastically. After dinner Mokuba picked tonight's movie. "How about this one?" Mokuba asked picking Beauty and the Beast. Seto smiled receiving the disc from Mokuba's hand. "Beauty and the Beast it is." said Seto.

"Why did you pick that one Mokuba?" Serenity asked taking a seat next to Seto. "Because you two are perfect those roles." Mokuba said smirking. "No really,why?" asked Seto.

As they watched the movie Mokuba watched as the couple snuggled together. Serenity had her head under his chin watching the movie. When the song "Something There" came Mokuba began to smirk at the couple that was blushing knowing that the twelve year old was right about them. When the movie was over Seto sent Mokuba to bed. "Awe can I stay up late tonight?" Mokuba pleaded giving his brother the puppy dog eyes. "I think your learning that technique from Wheeler." Seto said knowing Mokuba hung out at Yugi's game game shop from time to time.

"You know the rules Mokuba." Seto said giving him a smirk. Mokuba dropped his head then went to his room. "So you're wanting to go to that fancy party." Seto asked smirking at Serenity.

She nodded "I can't have you bored." She said hugging his neck. "Well." Seto said having her giggle but all of sudden a certain popped into Seto's mind which made the room silent for a minute. "Whats the matter?" Serenity asked seeing the serious look on his face. "Pegasus." Seto muttered. "Oh, so you think he'll be at the party." said Serenity. Seto nodded then left to check on Mokuba.

**A/N:Here's a new story. I'm loving the plot I have thought of for this story it sounds really good to me. Please review.**


	2. Hanging with the Gang

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 2

Hanging with Gang

The Next day Serenity and Mokuba were going to meet Yugi and the others for lunch. Seto had told them that he would catch up after he had looked up some information about Technos.

"Come on Mokuba Joey will kill me if I'm there on time!" Serenity yelled downstairs waiting for Mokuba. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Mokuba said rushing down the stairs. Seto followed behind him in his rob yawning. "Who arranged to get up so early, I know Wheeler isn't an early bird." Seto said rubbing his eyes. "Tea did." said Mokuba. Serenity nodded and said "Yeah, she's the early bird." Seto yawned again having Mokuba laugh.

"I'll meet you and the others at the park in a little while besides looking up some information about the company won't take long." Seto said reassuring his wife that he wouldn't be late. "Alright but you better hurry before Joey eats your lunch." she said kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the keys off the wall. After she and Mokuba had left Seto went to make his coffee and turn one his laptop.

After looking in the Kaiba Corp files he became angry that his company had not had a file on the new company. "Surly they would have a website, it's a rule for every company to have one." Seto said to himself. Seto took a sip of his coffee as he turned off his computer. "Maybe that Rebecca Hawkins kid knows if they have a website or not." Seto thought remembering that the girl had hacked into Kaiba Corp's files before and thought maybe she could find it.

Seto finished his coffee then headed to his room to take a shower. He turned the knob to the shower head making sure it was the temperature he wanted. After exiting the sower he picked out his jeans and a dark blue t-shirt he only worn on his day off of work.

Serenity had begged him to take a day off but Seto was worried something might go wrong if he wasn't there so he had Roland take his place on his day offs. Seto grabbed his white belt and then went downstairs grabbing the keys to his mustang then exited out the door. Ever since Serenity had married him he decided that she needed a car of her own and bought her a yellow convertible. Serenity was really pleased with the auto mobile and had took a test drive with Mokuba. He remembered why she didn't get a car. She had told him that Joey and her had just walked but now both of the Wheeler siblings had their own car. Joey had bought his car after getting his license. His car was a red mustang with black strips saying that it had resembled the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card he had won from Duelist Kingdom.

Pushing a button on the wall the garage door opened revealing his dark blue mustang. There was an empty spot where Serenity had usually parked her cars but she left leaving tire tracks on the ground. Seto got into the car and then pulled out his phone and dialed Serenity's number.

"Hello?" her voice said over the phone. "It's me is Rebecca at the park with you?" Seto said putting his keys into the ignition. "No but Yugi says she will be coming to visit fire a few weeks why?" she asked quizzically. "I couldn't find anything in the Kaiba Corp files so I was thinking the kid could find it." He said as he drove his car into the street. "Maybe it takes a few weeks." she suggested.

"Maybe but we don't know when this company started its business, when does Rebecca arrive?" said Seto. "This afternoon." she said worried that he was overacting over the silly company. "Perfect." he said relieved that he could get some information before they left in a few days. Seto then said that he was on his way to the park and would arrive in a few minutes.

Just like he had said he arrived at the park on time but once he reached the picnic spot he saw everyone was waiting for him to explain what he was doing. "Why did you not arrive with Serenity and Mokuba Kaiba!" Joey yelled thinking he was gonna give a silly excuse. "Well if you must know mutt I was researching on something." Seto said as he took a seat by Serenity. "It's about that new company right?" asked Tea.

Seto nodded pulling out the last sandwich from the picnic basket . "Apparently I couldn't find any information from Kaiba Corp's files." Seto explained that the new company was suppose to put up a website like every other company. "So they're breaking the rules?" asked Yugi. "I'm not sure no one knows when they started working." he said throwing the plastic bag in the trash can.

"Yugi, I want you to call me when Rebecca arrives." Seto said giving his rival a stern glance. Yugi said that he would then the boys started to play football. "Hey Kaiba, I bet you throw like a girl!" Joey said trying to get the man's temper up. "Oh no, Joey is going to regret that." Mokuba said to himself face-palming. "Let him I haven't seen them fight since Serenity married Kaiba." Mai said who was about to enjoy this.

Seto jerked the ball from Joey grumbling "That mutt doesn't realize that I play this game with Mokuba." Joey smirked waiting for Seto throw the ball.

"Kaiba I bet you can't trow it to the trash can." Joey thought to himself. When Seto threw it it landed right into the trash can. Joey's mouth opened wide with shock. "Do regret those words now Wheeler?" Seto asked smirking at the third rated duelist. Joey didn't answer he just shrugged the question off then left the park having Mai follow him.

"Will you or Joey ever be friends?" Serenity asked smiling knowing the answer to her own question. "Who knows." Mokuba said laughing. Everyone knew Joey and Seto would never get along but Yugi had thought Seto had picked on Joey less now that he married Joey's sister. "Maybe they'll become friends someday." Atem had said before he had left the gang.

Before leaving Tea picked up her picnic basket and followed Yugi to his green mustang. "Maybe they're friends but they just won't show it." Tea whispered to Yugi having him laugh a bit.

When the rest of the gang had left Seto , Serenity and Mokuba played their own game of football. "You can't catch me Seto!" Mokuba yelled running with the football in his arms. Serenity giggled as she watched both the brothers play chase. "I'll get you Mokie!" Seto yelled hearing Mokuba laughing uncontrollably. Serenity then decided join in and chase Mokuba hating to be left out.

"Gotcha!" Seto and Serenity said laughing then they all fell to the ground enjoying their fun hoping that it wouldn't end until the day was done but knew it would had to end when Rebecca Hawkins returned to New Domino City.

**A/N:Okay,I wanted to add some humor in the story but I am sorry it couldn't be longer because I didn't get home until eight but the reward to you readers and reviews is Rebecca Hawkins coming into the story. She'll be in the next chapter which will be up tomorrow! Please review!**


	3. Return of Rebecca Hawkins

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 3

Return of Rebecca Hawkins

It had been an hour since everyone had their picnic and they all remarked they were stuffed. "Come on Yugi give me the remote." Joey said begging his friend to give it to him. "There's an important news announcement I have to watch." Joey said continuing to wine. "Let him have it Yugi besides I don't know how long the peace can stay." Tea said sadly mentioning Rebecca.

Joey's eyes lit up thanking his friend and running to the couch. "Alright, it's finally out!" Joey yelled cheerfully dancing around the game shop. "What were you waiting for Joey?" asked Tea

Tristan face-palmed "Girls, they will not understand." Joey thought showing Yugi and Tea a flier. "And what are looking at?" Tea asked crossing her arms. Joey made a face saying "It's only the best virtual game where you get to duel people as well learn the history of the game." Tea wasn't too sicked about it thinking they all already knew the history. "I think you have gone over head with the game and shall I remind you that we have already learned the history of "Duel Monsters." Tea said jabbing her friend in the chest.

"Relax Tea, if they want to play the game let them, I don't see any harm in it." Yugi said trying to calm his friend down. All of a sudden the game shop's door opened revealing Rebecca.

"Yugi!" she screamed racing to her crush hugging him having Tea grumble to himself. "How have you been Rebecca?" Yugi nervously. "Things are great, I have finally finished college and now Grandpa and I are gonna move to New Domino City!" Rebecca squealing with delight. Tea almost burst out yelling. "What!" thought Tea. "Well that's great Rebecca." said Yugi.

After they all relaxed Yugi called Seto telling him that their computer hacker had arrived. "So what seems to be the problem with Kaiba?" Rebecca asked having heard everything that was going on. "Well Kaiba has to attend this party but when he looked at the list of all who was coming he found out a new company was attending as well and he starting to get suspicious." Yugi explained to her.

"Why is he suspicious?" she asked confused."Because he thinks that it's strange that this new company has popped up all of a sudden." answered Joey. "So I need you to find their website." Seto said walking in the shop hearing the conversation followed by Mokuba and Serenity.

Rebecca smirked saying "What's in it for me Kaiba?" Seto thought a moment then said "I'll give you a free pass to Kaiba Land." Seto said trying to get the kid to do it. "Deal." she said then pulled out her laptop. "The name of the company is "Technos" I tried finding it in the Kaiba Corp files but found nothing." Seto said taking a seat beside Serenity and Mokuba on the couch. "So your company finally doesn't have something." Rebecca said smirking.

Seto ignored the comment but it made Joey snicker. "Shut up mutt." he said slapping Joey upside the head satisfied that Joey would shut his mouth.

"Found it!" Rebecca said cheerfully. "So what did you find out?" asked Yugi. "Is there anything about electrical bombs?" asked Serenity. "Oh yeah, there's something here alright." Rebecca answering the question. "And?" asked Joey. "Well it does say they are inventing bombs like Serenity thought but I can't get any information on it because it's classified." Rebecca said showing the computer to everyone.

"Ah man, I thought we would get some where!" Tristan wined. "Well that's all the information I need." Seto said getting up. "I'll give you the passes later." Mokuba stopped his brother saying "Maybe we can bring everyone along on the trip tomorrow." Seto sneered then said "Why would I let them come?"

"Because they might reveal their plan that might leave everyone in the world in danger and Joey and Tristan could help stop them if they get away and Rebecca can hack anything." said Serenity. "Please." Mokuba begged giving his brother the puppy dog eyes.

**A/N:I left you in suspense! But here is chapter 3. please review and find out if Seto will give in!**


	4. A Brother's Love

**A/N:Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was reading a story as well as thinking about this chapter. I was thinking of having Serenity pregnant but I knew there were younger viewers out their reading so I wasn't to sure. Putting Mokuba and Rebecca together is a great idea and I was thinking of supporting this couple but wasn't sure how to do it. So I'll leave that for you views to decide on the two problems but for now here is chapter 4.**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 4

A Brother's Love

Everyone as well as the two grandfathers were waiting for Seto's answer. "If I let the nerd herd come along I might have a better advantage but I can't risk anything else who knows what Technos might be planning under the other company's noses, I have no choice I'll just have the other company's believe their my colleges and who knows Pegasus might be there as well." Seto thought having everyone stare in suspense.

He sighed having himself relax and let his hands unfold from a fist. "I have no choice you nerds might as well come along but we're leaving tomorrow evening so better be packed and ready to be picked up otherwise you will be left behind." Seto said walking to the door having Mokuba follow behind him. "I'm gonna stay here Seto I gotta talk with Tea and Mai, I'll call when I'm ready to go home." Serenity said nervously.

"Fine." Seto said as opened the door heading home. "What's the matter Serenity?" Joey asked his sister worryingly. "I'm just worried about Seto." Serenity said then grabbed her purse and Tea making a be-line to Mai's house.

"Girls, I just won't understand them." Joey said shrugging and throwing himself on the couch. "Does Serenity live with Kaiba now?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Yeah, she married him a few months ago and now I'm the only one in the house!" Joey said sadly missing the old days where his little sister would live with him and make his favorite pizza but now his nemesis stole her heart and took her his arms forever. Poor Joey had to cook his own food and have to watch TV alone.

Yugi smiled and put his hand around Joey. "Serenity is happy having a husband who cares about her and she's becoming a young woman, you have to face the facts that she's not that little girl you took to the beach anymore you are gonna have to trust Kaiba that he will protect her from any harm besides Kaiba took that oath otherwise I don't think he said it in vein."

Joey nodded knowing that his little sister was a women now and would have to trust Seto to take care of her as he promised that very day he married her.

"You're right Yugi, Serenity ain't no little girl anymore and I probably did my best to be a great big brother by protecting her but now I guess I'm gonna have to let Moneybags take over." Joey said now realizing he did a great job looking after her but now that mission was over he would have to find a new one.

"You know after taking care of Serenity and winning that prize money I realize I helped her to stand on her own two feet and now all I can do is watch her grow and help people by doing what she does best by bringing peace and comfort to others and I couldn't be more proud of her." Joey said having a tear falling down his face.

The others agreed but Tristan couldn't agree more with his friends."Even though I didn't get to live my happily ever after doesn't mean that their will not be a girl that's just right for me, I just gotta keep pushing on to find that special girl just for me." thought Tristan.

"You know you wouldn't have to be alone, you just need to purpose to Mai and then you can live your dreams with her." Yugi said trying to get Joey's confidence back. "Yeah maybe I could purpose to her after this whole trip is over." Joey said now happy again. "Now lets go watch TV besides we have nothing else to do." Tristan said as he made his over to the couch again with Yugi following behind. "They are all right, even though Serenity is gone to live with Kaiba I can still pursue my dreams and live the life I dreamed about with my love Mai, the past is the past and the future is yet to be decided, we may lose the ones we love and suffer the fate we chose but there's one thing that I know. The future is bright and yet the adventure is yet to start, it's time to hold the friends we hold dear and keep the friendships we have strong no matter what." Joey thought as he went to the couch to sit down knowing that his little sister will make good choices and he was ready to trust her with it!

**A/N:There's chapter 4 and you know what I wasn't planning to type this! But my imagination took over trying to keep the magic that touched me years ago alive! I was planning to type Serenity's conversation with Mai and Tea in this chapter but instead had Joey come to my mind. I was thinking how would Joey react when the day came to let his little sister go. So my brain started to type this out knowing how Yu-Gi-Oh! was keeping friendships strong as well as sibling's bond like the Kaiba Brothers and the Wheelers. So that idea was UNEXPECTED! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Girl Advice

**A/N:Thank you for your thoughts about the previous problems. I was thinking about these ideas and thought "Maybe I could put Serenity pregnant." and you're right it will surprise everyone! I was thinking how Joey would react. "WHAT KAIBA!" "Joey get back here it was my idea not Seto's! I have to catch Joey before he kills Seto so enjoy this chapter! **

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 5

Girl Advice

After Serenity exited the Game Shop dragging Tea with her she sighed in relief glad that her brother did not have any clue what was going on yet. "What's the matter Serenity you seem in a hurry." Tea asked confused. "I just need some girl advice but I have some surprising news." Serenity said nervously playing with her fingers.

"Alright, lets go to Mai's besides I did not want to stay around with Rebecca in there, I hate that she keeps flirting with Yugi I mean he's my boyfriend for crying out loud!" Serenity saw the fire in her eyes. "It seems like you need girl advice as well." Serenity said to her friend with sadness in her voice. "Yeah, I guess you're right but you know someday we should have a girls day out." said Tea.

Once the two girls reached Mai's house Serenity rang the door bell having a sleepy Mai answer the door. "Where's the fire?" Mai asked then yawned making sure to cover her mouth.

"Mai we need some girl talk badly." Tea said pushing Mai aside and letting her and Serenity pass. Mai perked up a bit then got her friends some glass of water "What's the problem this time?" Ma asked sitting down on a comfy chair in front of her friends. "You tell your problem first Mai." Serenity said anxiously. Tea nodded then told her problem about Rebecca flirting with Yugi. "It seems like I want to smash her little head off !" Tea yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Hmm, it seems that you need to tell the girl nicely to stop flirting and just let it go but if she keeps flirting then I will talk to her personally with you." said Mai.. Tea thanked her and felt the weight she carried lift off her chest. "Okay Serenity your turn, what's your problem.. Serenity bit her lip then sighed "You're not gonna believe this." she said giving her friends a nervous look.

Mai and Tea looked at each other then Tea said "Try us." Serenity nodded then sat her cup down. "I'm pregnant." She answered nervously. Mai and Tea squealed with excitement. "That's wonderful Serenity!" Tea said to her with a smile on her face. "Indeed but how did you find out?" asked Mai. "Well when I went to the bathroom I realized that I did not have my monthly's for a whole month." said Serenity.

"Yep that's defiantly the first sign, I saw it my child development textbook before we all left high school." said Tea. "don't worry Serenity we'll help you out on this but have you told Kaiba yet?" asked Mai. Serenity shook her head sadly then said "No, he's been too busy worrying about this fancy party that we're going to." Tea nodded remembering the stressful situation that Kaiba Corp was in.

"Well don't worry I'm sure once that crisis is over you can tell him and he will be over joyed about it." Mai said reassuringly. Serenity giggled at the question Mokuba asked on the day of their wedding. _"Are you guys gonna have any kids?"_ Serenity giggled again thinking "When Mokuba asked that poor Joey had spit out his trink and made both her and her husband blush.

Serenity returned to the present when Tea said "We'll go shopping once we find out what the gender is." Mai nodded in agreement to the friend. When Serenity and Tea left Serenity was starting to wonder when her pregnancy would start to show.

**A/N:I shall stop there since I don't know what should come next but to tell you guys the truth I'm not sure when the sign of pregnancy will start to show so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I forgot to mention that I will put Mokuba and Rebecca together in a later chapter. So see ya!**


	6. Revealing the Secret

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 6

Revealing the Secret.

After Serenity and Tea split up Serenity called Seto. "Hello?" Seto answered very tired. "I just left Mai's house I'll be home in a minute." said Serenity. "I'll come pick you up." Seto said reaching for the keys to the mustang. "Don't pick me up, I can walk besides it sounds like you just woke up from a nap." Serenity said as she started walking. "I was but now that you woke me up I might as well check on Mokuba, I haven't heard a peep from his room." said Seto.

"Go back to sleep I'll check on him once I reach home." she said hoping that he would give in for another nap. "Fine, I'll go back to sleep just hurry because I worry what that kid does when I'm not up there." Seto said as he imagined the horrible dilemma. Serenity said she would then hung up racing back to the Kaiba Mansion.

That night Serenity was in the restroom brushing her teeth. "Hey Serenity, how was your day?" Mokuba asked entering the room to brush his teeth. "It was okay." she answered putting the tooth brush up in a cup that had her name on it. "How was yours?" she asked in return. Mokuba shrugged and gave her the same answer. Serenity thought for a moment thinking that Mokuba would be able to keep her secret until tomorrow.

"Um, Mokuba do you want to hear an awesome secret. "Yes." Mokuba said jumping up and down. "Remember when you asked me and Seto when we were gonna have kids?" Serenity asked bending down to the twelve year old's level. Mokuba nodded to the question. "Well I found out this week that I'm pregnant." said Serenity.

Mokuba's eyes lit up from her answer "Yay!" Mokuba yelled which almost got Seto's attention outside. "I can't wait to be an uncle." Mokuba whispered. Serenity laughed at the kid's excitement.

"Well for now lets keep it a secret from Seto until tomorrow, Tea and Mai already know." Serenity said having one finger over her mouth. "I can't wait to see Joey's reaction." Mokuba giggled imagining Joey's reaction after the news. Serenity laughed with him then tucked Mokuba in bed. "Good night Mokie." Serenity said closing the door to his bedroom then headed to her's and Seto's but was surprised to Seto already asleep. "Well it looks like the big tough CEO was really tired." Serenity chucked to herself then got on her side of the bed but all of a sudden a big arm wrapped around her chest. "I thought you were asleep." Serenity said giggling to herself.

Seto shook his head in amusement then answered "Nope, I faked it." Seto pulled her close kissing her cheek. "You're so sneaky." Serenity said waking him with a pillow.

Seto smirked "Well I learned from the best." he answered having his head around her neck. "Who Mokuba?" Serenity asked smirking back at him. "I think I overheard a secret in a bathroom from a certain giggling Mokuba and a giggling a long auburn hared girl." Seto said smirking. Serenity gasped. "How much did you hear?" Serenity asked getting up from the bed.

"Well, I heard Mokuba say "I couldn't wait to be an uncle." Seto said smiling at his little brother's ways of giving information.

"What do you think the secret was?" she asked him. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist then whispered in her ear, "Your pregnant."

**A/N:Oops the secret's out what will happen next! Smart Seto! Please review!**


	7. Poor Joey

**A/N:Hey guys you would not believe the day I had! I got to go outside cause there was smoke in the library at school so we all stayed outside for an hour! How lucky is that! On with the story!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 7

Poor Joey

"You are one smart cookie Seto." Serenity said smirking. "Well Mokuba can give away anything." Seto said motioning her back to bed. "I guess that's true Mokuba is easy to crack like one of those codes you see on spy shows like "James Bond." Serenity said remember that she saw Seto watching that stuff in the living room a few days ago. "Maybe you should stay here at the Mansion but then again this party only lasts a week." said Seto.

Serenity shook her head "Has he forgotten that I rescued my brother back during "Battle City?" Serenity thought knowing that Seto was trying to protect her from the dangers of this fancy party he suspects to be dangerous. "Seto, I'll be fine besides both Tea and Mai are coming along and you boys are the only ones who's doing the dangerous stuff." Serenity said trying to suck up to to her husband.

Poor Seto couldn't keep away from her sweet smiles. "Oh alright." he said giving in. "Thank you Seto!" Serenity yelled cheerfully hugging Seto close to her.

The next day Serenity was packing her suitcase. "There I'm all packed, now to go help Mokuba." Serenity said heading for the door to the hallway but when she opened it she saw that Mokuba was already ready.

"Mokuba, I thought you said you need help packing your suit?" Serenity asked quizzically. "Seto helped me out now come on lets go pick the others up!" Mokuba said rushing to the limo.

Serenity shook her head smiling "That kid." she to herself. As Serenity grabbed her suitcase heading out the door of the Kaiba Mansion Mansion Roland put the suitcase in the trunk for her. "Come on Serenity!" Mokuba yelled from the window. Serenity entered the limo and then they rode off towards the game shop first. "Yugi, be careful!" Solomon Mouto yelled waving goodbye. "I will grandpa, we'll be back in a week." Yugi said to his grandfather as he handed Roland his suitcase then got in. "Promise me you'll be careful Rebecca." Arthur said to his granddaughter. "I'll be fine grandpa besides all I'll be doing is hacking into computers." Rebecca said hugging Arthur. "I guess you're right." he said hugging back.

Rebecca entered the car then the limo drove off to Tea's apartment. "Hi guys." Tea said trying to get a seat next to Yugi but Rebecca was already there. When the limo reached the Wheeler apartment they saw Tristan and Joey fighting over underwear! "No Tristan this is your underwear." Joey said pushing the boxers in Tristan's arm. "NO,no, this underwear has baby dragon on them mine has cyber commander." said Tristan doing the same thing to Joey. "Could my brother get anymore embarrassing?" Serenity asked sinking down in Seto's shoulder. Seto rolled down the window then said "If you girls are done fight over your underwear you may get in."

Joey put the baby dragon underwear in his bag and Tristan put his in his bag. "Really guys, duel monsters underwear?" Tea asked as they got in. "Serenity gave me those last Christmas." Joey said now remembering last Christmas. "It's true he begged me to buy therm." said Serenity. Seto snickered but stopped when Joey started eying him.

The limo arrived at Mai's house then they headed to a Kaiba Corp plane. "Yes first class!" Joey said seeing the big plane. The limo stopped then Joey and Tristan made a be-line for the entrance.

"Those two jokers really like fist class." Mai said grabbing her bag. "Yeah, no surprise there, you guys should have seen those two on our way to Duelist Kingdom." Tea said to the two girls. Serenity giggled imagining it herself. When everyone was on the plane Seto ordered his pilot to take off through his trench coat. "Man, I'm living the dream again." Joey said closing his eyes.

"Whatever Wheeler just make sure I don't see your underwear on my plane floor I don't want dog sent on it." Seto said going to his and Serenity's plane room. "Shut up Kaiba!" Joey said trying to block his nemesis out of his mind but was interrupted when Serenity said "Um, Joey, I gotta tell you something." Joey looked up then said "Okay sis, I'm all ears."

After Serenity told him the news that she was pregnant Joey fainted. "Joey!" Serenity yelled in shock. "Quick guys someone get some food!" said Tristan but that didn't work. "I'll take care of this, stand back."Mai said then kissed Joey on the lips " Kaiba!" Joey yelled racing to his brother-in-law's room. "Joey wait, you said that you would trust Serenity's decisions!" Yugi said grabbing his friends arm before he reached Seto's room. Joey sank to the floor "Oh yeah." he said sadly.

Joey hugged his sister saying "I'm proud of you Serenity and I'll be the best uncle in the world." Mokuba said "Yeah me too." They had Joey calm down for a few moments then the blonde headed for the food court. "If you guys need me I'll be in the food court." said Joey. "That Joey, what will we do with him?" asked Tea.

**A/N:I thought this sounded silly but I think I ended it the wrong but anyway there you go! I,m hoping I had everyone in character. Please Review!**


	8. Shopping in London

**A/N:Hey guys I found out that last Sunday "The Sandlot" had their 20th Anniversary. I was so shocked but I also found out some stuff as well. I would like to thank the guest for reviewing my fifth chapter. I was so pleased with it! Happy 20th anniversary Sandlot! You were one of my favorite movies! On with the story!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 8

Shopping in London

"Come on girls lets go shop besides I need new shoes for my dress." Mai said getting off the plane. It only took a few hours to get to London and the boys were pretty tired. "Hold on, shouldn't we get to the hotel before you shop?" asked Tristan. "Well the party starts tonight so let them shop." Seto said knowing that shoes were an emergency to a girl epically his wife! "But how will they know which room number they have?" Joey asked curiously.

The girls groaned knowing that Joey was their worrywart! "Just let them shop Joey besides I hear there are new duel cards right here." Yugi said trying to persuade his friend to let them go.

"Wait, did you say new duel monster cards, here I come beautiful!" Joey yelled racing to the mall. They all laughed at Joey as he raced off. "Thanks Yugi, I don't think we couldn't get to the mall with Joey blocking our shopping plans." Serenity said hugging him. "No problem Serenity, I'll go with the Kaiba Brothers and Tristan to the hotel." said Yugi.

After the girls arrived at the mall they headed for the woman's department. "Look at all these shoes, I can't even decide!" Tea squealed glancing around the department. "Hey Mai, I saw a pair of lavender shoes that would match your dress over there." Serenity said pointing to an isle. "Thanks hon." Mai said heading in that direction.

All of a sudden a stranger walked up to Serenity saying "Excuse me but you look familiar have we met?" Serenity shook her head then said "No, I don't think so I'm Serenity Kaiba." holding her hand out. The stranger shook her hand. "Oh you must be Seto Kaiba's wife I saw your picture in a magazine." The stranger then handed her a magazine showing her and Seto on their wedding day. "How could this be possible I know that the press wasn't there, Roland made sure of that." Serenity thought as she continued to stare with shock.

"Is there something wrong?" the stranger asked her worried. "No but thank you very much for this article I shall look into this." Serenity said bowing for respect then rushed to Mai and Tea.

Questions began to flow in her mind "How could this have happened, there were no cameras, no flashing lights, I've gotta tell Seto once we reach the hotel. "Mai, Tea, you gotta see this article I received from a stranger." Serenity said handing Tea the magazine article having Mai read it. ": Rich CEO Seto Kaiba marries third rated duelist's sister!" Mai read shocked. "I thought Roland made sure there was no press at the wedding?" asked Tea.

"I thought so too but apparently someone sunk a shot before anyone saw it." Serenity said putting the article in her purse. "I'm going to pick some shoes then we gotta get to the hotel before the party starts." Serenity said to the girls then raced to the best pair she saw and made sure it was her size. "It's a good thing these red shoes will go with my new dress I bought from home." Serenity thought as they checked out of the mall carrying their bags with them to the hotel.

Later the girls raced to Yugi's room number knowing that all the boys was waiting for them there. "What's the rush?" Seto asked looking up at the girls from his and Joey's duel.

"Well your not gonna believe what Serenity found out at the mall." Mai said sitting down on a chair panting. "Yeah some stranger gave Serenity a magazine article." said Rebecca. "Wait a minute I don't remember you coming along." Tea said jabbing her in the chest. They all ignored the cat fight then Serenity gave Seto the magazine article. "I can't believe this someone snuck a shot our wedding!" Seto said reading the article. "What, let me see that." Joey said grabbing the magazine out of Seto's hands. "I can't believe it!" Joey said shocked as well. "What's the matter Joey?" asked Yugi. "They called me "Third rated duelist!" Joey answered getting annoyed with the article. "Ignore him, what we need to find out is who and how that person took a picture without any of us knowing it." Tea said firmly.

They all agreed. "Do you think it could be anyone from Technos?" asked Serenity. "Maybe besides no one knows when that company started working." said Rebecca. "What we need to do is to find the publisher of this article before we do anything else." Seto said looking through the the article to find a name. "The person who probably wrote that article might be here at the party." said Yugi.

"One things for sure we don't have a name the person who wrote this article is signed as anonymous!" said Seto.

**A/N:Oh no, I have left you hangimg again! Please review!**


	9. Things Get Worse

**A/N:Hey everyone I'm sorry I made that shoe mistake I really didn't know. Rebecca followed the girls without them knowing so there you go. I was thinking about this chapter during the school day and thought it was brilliant! I'm going with destroying the world plot I thought of something better so find out by reading!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 9

Getting Worse

That night the party was underway and the girls were the last to get finished dressing when they finished they joined the others downstairs at the ballroom. "Lets keep our eyes open the company's operation could start tonight." Seto said to the others looking around. "Man, I don't know who's more suspicious, the waiters or other CEO's attending this party." said Tea.

The ballroom was a large room filled with guest from other company's and they all were blabbing about how Technos would do a great job in the future. "Look there's Pegasus." Mokuba said pointing to the tall gray haired man. "Yugi-boy, Kaiba-boy, I didn't know you would be here!" Pegasus yelled waving at the group. "That's Pegasus?" Serenity asked pointing to him. "Yep, he's a cheater in duel monsters even if he did invent the game." Mai whispered in her ear. "How?" Serenity continued to question her friends.

"He had the Mulenium Eye to cheat while dueling both Kaiba and Yugi as well use a deck that's impossible to destroy. Said Tea. "How have you all been doing?" Pegasus asked walking up to the group. "Fine." said Yugi.

They talked a little bit with Pegasus then the owner of Technos stood at the top the stage. "Good afternoon everyone my name is Gregory Adams, I trust you are enjoying ourselves and I hope you will support the project I'm working on, I have studying children's activities with their favorite games like board games, action figures and the most popular duel monsters but the subject I'm really working on is unborn babies." said the newly CEO.

The guests mumbled to one another wondering where this was going. "You see, after my wife died giving birth to my son a few years ago I kept wondering something, why must the mother die of giving birth to a child she has developed for nine months, so I would like for every company here to support my project, my idea I was working on is to kill the baby instead of the mother." Gregory continued to talk.

"I'm not like where is going." Serenity said nervously hugging Seto's arm. "I agree with Serenity, I think I'm going to be sick." Tea said covering her mouth.

Everyone silenced again letting Gregory explain more. "I have invented this electrical bomb that will destroy the baby inside if there is any miscarriage but this bomb won't destroy the mother." said Gregory. "I'm not liking this idea guys." said Yugi.

"I will give a week to decide but until then have fun." Gregory finished and joined the other CEO's. "For once in my life I'm not hungry." Joey said throwing away his food . "I can't believe he's planning this sick project." said Mai. The others didn't want to stay downstairs with the mastermind in the ballroom. "I'm going to bed and I don't want anyone disturbing me." Seto said Sternly then started walking up to his room. They watched the CEO leave then started talking again. "Poor Seto, he must me devastated with this plan Gregory is making." Serenity said worryingly. "I know one thing brother won't support this plan!" Mokuba said reassuring the others. The others departed going to their hotel rooms not saying a word to each other but the next morning when Seto woke up he saw a note tied to door knob outside. _"Support Gregory's plan or your company shall FALL!." _Seto read the note.

**A/N:Wow, I didn't expect to type that! Please review!**


	10. Threats

**A/N:Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last night but I really had to think about this one so I owe all of you a long chapter! So here we go!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 10

Threats

Seto stood in shock at the letter he could hardly breath. "Seto are you alright?" Serenity asked worryingly trying to get his attention. He didn't answer her question. "Seto has never acted like this before unless he had before I married him." Serenity thought watching her shocked husband stand there in shock. "Hey guys breakfast is..." Mokuba stopped in his tracks in front of the door seeing his brother in state he never saw him in.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked Serenity. "I don't know, I've never saw him like this have you?" she asked back at Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head then said "Only once and that was the day our parents died." Mokuba said solemnly.

Mokuba looked at what Seto was holding then removed it from his hand reading the letter. "This must be the reason Seto is acting like this." Mokuba said referring to the sheet of paper.

Serenity nodded in agreement then read the note to herself becoming shocked herself but only for a second. "We must show the others this letter but first lets get Seto back to reality." Serenity said handing the letter back to Mokuba. "Seto, sweetheart wake up." Serenity said to the dazed Seto Kaiba. Seto shook his head after being shakend by Serenity a few times.

"What happened?" he asked tiredly. Both Mokuba and Serenity explained the reason he went into his state of shock. "Maybe you should lay back down and rest." Serenity said leading the CEO back to bed. "I'm expecting a call from Roland and must not miss it." Seto said as he was being pushed back in bed. "I'll take the call for you and tell you what he said." Serenity said tucking him in.

Mokuba nodded to his brother over Serenity's idea. "Yeah, Serenity can handle anything big brother!" he said assuring his brother that things would be fine. "If you say so Mokie." Seto said turning over to the opposite side. It didn't take long for Seto to fall back to sleep and jumping into his dream land.

Later Mokuba and Serenity met everyone else at breakfast telling the others about the frighting letter. "This is not good if Gregory Adams takes over Kaiba Corp he will have control over the gaming industry." Yugi said putting the letter down on the table. "What do you mean Yugi?"asked Tea.

"Well as I was coming out of my hotel room I overheard Pegasus talking to Gregory down the hall." Yugi said to them. "But why would he want to take over the gaming industry, it doesn't involve his project." said Mai. "Yeah that doesn't make sense." Joey said finishing up his blue berry pancakes. Everyone agreed that it was weird but Rebecca interrupted everybody by saying "I've done some digging into this guys background and it turns out he doesn't like duel monsters because back when he was a kid he kept losing to his opponent,I have a hunch the reason he's getting rid of the gaming industry's is because he wants to replace them with his company."

Mokuba clenched his fist "Seto has worked very hard to getting where Kaiba Corp is today, he can't just take away my brother's hard work!" he angerly. Rebecca saw the anger in the twelve year old's eyes then said "Kaiba won't lose his company Mokuba, we just gotta figure a way to stop this nonsense."

Mokuba calmed down knowing Rebecca was right. "But we don't know what the source of the whole plot is, I mean like what starts this whole plan." said Tristan.

"Gregory said his plan was to use his electrical bobs to kill the baby in the mother's womb if there were any miscarriages so all we have to do is to destroy the electrical bombs." said Serenity. "But we don't know how to do that." said Joey. "No but Roland does, Seto said he was expecting a call from Roland today so we can ask him to do it and have him report back to us if they succeed or not." Mokuba said remembering what Seto told them. "Well right now that's our best plan, we can't do anything else unless we could talk to Gregory's son." said Yugi. "I've heard he came along with his father so it just might be possible to talk to him.": Tristan said finishing his coffee.

That afternoon Roland called the Hotel but was surprised that Mokuba answered it. "Mokuba sir could I speak to Mr. Kaiba?" asked Roland. "Seto is resting at the moment but you can tell me what you need to say." said Mokuba. Roland wasn't sure but told him anyway. "The project Mr. Kaiba was working on is now complete but we don't have further orders of what he wants us to do." said Roland. "Well, I don't know Seto wants you to next but I have a job for you." Mokuba whispered into the receiver hoping no one wasn't listening in at the door. "What is it sir?" Roland asked wondering what it was. "Have you heard about a company "Technos?" asked Mokuba. "Yes sir, Mrs. Kaiba has informed me before you and the other left New Domino City." said Roland.

"Serenity informed you about there bombs right?" Mokuba asked again. "Yes sir, she did." Roland said confused. "Well, I want you and a S.W. A . T team to destroy them, our guess the location of the bombs is at Technos headquarters but we don't know where." said Roland We'll locate it sir." Roland reassured the younger Kaiba. "Thanks Roland report back if you're successful or not." Mokuba said then hung up the phone.

All of a sudden the door to the room burst open revealing a man with the symbol "T" on his shirt. "Okay you little brat it's time for you and your brother's colleges to stop your investigation." the stranger said then revealed Serenity tied up in his arms. He grabbed Mokuba tying him up carrying him out of the room!

**A/N: Oh no, Serenity and Mokuba are kidnapped and Seto is still asleep. Can Yugi and the others talk yo Gregory's son, can Roland and his S.W . A .T team deactivate the bombs?! Please review!**


	11. One Step Ahead

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 11

One Step Ahead

At New Domino City Roland gathered up information to Technos headquarters "Intrusting, it seems as though Technos has a base all around the world including here in Japan!" Roland said in shock. This made the task more difficult now since there was a base all over the place he had no idea how they were gonna tell which held the bombs. "It looks as though we are gonna have to go everywhere to search." thought Roland.

Roland then pushed a button under the desk which summoned any kind of help like guards, police, and a S . W .A .T team. Two hours later Roland split the teams up to to each country.

"There's no bombs here." a member from the U.S called in. Roland crossed off the U.S then waited for the others to report in. By the time it 10 o' clock at night everyone had called in reporting nothing except for London. "Only one down and there's no sign of those bombs , lets hope we find it there or else we have no chance of destroying those bombs!" Roland thought nervously hoping that they would have luck this time.

Meanwhile back in London it was the afternoon and Seto was waking up by the sound of loud knocking. "Hold your horses I'm coming." Seto grunted then opened the door to find Yugi and the others standing there but seeing Joey towel woke him up a bit. "Have you seen Serenity or Mokuba, we can't find them anywhere around the hotel?" asked Tea. "No, I haven't I have been in bed all day." Seto said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The group came in explaining why they were worried. "No, one hasn't seen the two since breakfast this morning." said Rebecca. "Okay tell me this, why is Wheeler in a towel?" Seto asked confused. "I was taking a shower and Tristan grabbed me and a towel out of the bathroom." Joey said giving Tristan an angry stare. "Sorry buddy, it was an emergency." Tristan said defensively. Joey understood but wish that they could have let him finish his shower then catch up with the others. "Guy, we have to split up all over London and find them they could be hurt!" said Mai.

The group split up into teams and started looking but all of sudden Seto received a call from Roland. "Roland is there something wrong?" asked Seto. Roland explained everything from Mokuba giving him an order to have him reporting in. "We have located the bombs right where you are sir but it seems as thought Technos guards caught ours from deactivating the bombs." said Roland. Seto ordered for him to wait for further orders then hung up.

Everyone met up at the hotel but they found no sign of the two Kaiba's. "This is terrible, my sister kidnapped without any trace of clue!" Joey said worried. "Perhaps we are looking in the wrong places maybe they're being held captive here at the hotel." suggested Yugi. "I bet I know who's behind all this and it's Adams, he wants my company so he decided to kidnap them." said Seto. "Then we must head there!" Joey said them dashed to the clerk's desk.

**A/N:There's chapter eleven . Please review! I'll update tonight!**


	12. Imprisoned

**A/N:Hey everyone here's my second chapter of the day! I went to a baby shower today and enjoyed myself so I made the last chapter short. I think I should come to a close on the story what do you think? I had this idea about Seto but I thought I would be sad if I put Seto disappearing. But I have decided the gender for Seto and Serenity's baby but you won't find out until it's born! Which will be in the next story. Enjoy!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 12

Imprisoned

While Yugi and the others were searching around London for Mokuba and Serenity they were being held in a basement tied to their wrists and ankles. "Oh, I hop Seto and Joey aren't worried to much about me." Serenity thought as she stared at the wall.

Both of the Kaiba's were gagged so they could not talk to each other or scream for help. The door to the basement opened revealing Gregory Adams entering. "Shocked I see but don't worry things will work out." Gregory said as he moved his hand over Serenity's neck. Serenity jerked away trying to step on the guy's foot but failed. "Don't be that way my dear it will only send more trouble to you and your baby." he said smirking. Serenity's eyes widened how did he know, how did he find out.

Questions were swarming in her mind. "I see you that you're surprised that I know." Gregory said to her which made Mokuba angry that he was about to touch Serenity again. "Well if you don't behave I will put that electrical bomb in you and send your love to his death." Gregory whispered in her ear then left the room having Serenity weep.

Later Yugi and the others were rushing to Adam's hotel room but were surprised to find guards in front of the door. "Ah man, how are going to get threw those guards?" asked Joey.

They thought for a moment then Mai said "Well I could charm them." said Mai. "What are you nuts women!"Joey whispered shocked. Mai walked around the corner saying "Oh boys." she said getting the guard's attention. "I can't believe it's working, there practically staring at her." said Tristan. When Mai got close to them she smacked them out cold. "No that's how it's done." she said bowing.

"I love that woman!" Joey said to the others. Once the gang was inside they found the room empty. "Great now what do we do?" asked Tea. All of a sudden a voice sounded behind them. "Looking for me?" asked Gregory. "You!" Seto said angerly then charged for the tall man. "I don't think so Mr. Kaiba, don't you want to see your wife and your brother again?" Gregory asked having guards enter the room. "What have you done with them?" asked Yugi. "Oh nothing really, I just have them tied up and gagged in the basement." Gregory said simply.

Seto and Joey began to get angry. "You jerk, you better tell me were my sister is or you will have a bloody nose for a long time!" Joey said grabbing his shirt.

"That won't be necessary Joseph, you see they're part of my plan." said Gregory. "What plan, the bomb plan?" asked Mai. "Well you could say that but that's only part of my plan." Gregory said with pride. "I want to take over Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions and destroy duel monsters forever."Gregory continued. "If you do that then the past, present and future would change." sad Yugi. "That's not right, you bully!" yelled Rebecca. The man chuckled by the girl's insult. "Lead us to Mokuba and Serenity or you shall pay dearly." Seto said becoming impatient with the man. "Impatient aren't we Mr. Kaiba, very well follow me." Gregory said then walked out the room followed by the others.

When they reached the basement the group hear whimpering. The door opened revealing Mokuba and Serenity. "Mokuba, Serenity!" Seto ran to them then removed their gags. "Seto that man threatened me." Serenity said tears coming down her eyes. "It's true Seto, he did threatened her."said Mokuba. "You monster!" said Seto. Joey and Tristan grabbed the man by the arms. "I want something from you and you better give it to me!" Gregory said to Seto. "And what's that?" asked Seto. "You better give me your company or I will activate the bomb that's inside your wife's womb and your baby will be killed!" Everyone gasped except for Mokuba who already knew but for Serenity she began to cry again. "This isn't good if I let him have my company then I would lose everything but if I don't he will kill the baby!" Seto thought to himself. Seto fell to the floor felling his stomach tighten.

"I mustn't give nothing to him this is a lose-lose battle." thought Seto. He felt like this was the day Atem had beaten him but things couldn't be this way. Seto had never felt so defeated in a long time. "_This can't end this way, I married Serenity a few months ago and my life has just started and it feels like It's coming to an end to soon, Serenity is pregnant and my duty is to protect that child but if I give my company to him I would lose my work I have strived for for so long, I would feel as though I have failed Mokuba and Serenity."_Seto thought as his life began to pass before his very eyes from watching his parents die to the day he married Serenity.

"So what will it be Mr. Kaiba, will you give up your company or will you let your child die?" Gregory asked while smirking.

**A/N:I left you all hanging again! I put Seto's last thoughts in italics because I thought it was an important part." Know that it wasn't a flashback! Please Review!**


	13. Roland to the Rescue

**A/N:Hello everyone I am sorry to say this will be the last chapter of this story so lets make memorable! I was thinking about this chapter really hard before church but I think I have got it down. So on with the story!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Earth's Doom

Chapter 13

Roland saves the day

There was silence as they all awaited Seto to make a decision that might change everything! "So what will be Seto Kaiba, everyone is waiting."Gregory said enjoying this moment of glory. All of a sudden Seto heard a small voice in his trench coat. "Roland is that you?" asked Seto. "Yes sir, I have an army of police with me in front of the hotel and we're waiting for the Gregory Adams to be put behind bars, shall we come in?" asked Roland

The CEO thought about this and an idea came to his mind. "Adams you should realize you are a fool to organize this project because it might just get you arrested." Seto said as he got up off the floor with a smirk on his face. "What is Niss-ama thinking?" Mokuba thought to himself. "No, no, this project will prove to the world that I will bring a new aura to the future!" Adams said getting angry knowing that Seto was trying to turn this situation around.

Everyone was getting confused now, for a minute Gregory had the upper hand but now Seto was turning the situation around. "What is Kaiba doing, if he's not careful that grade A nutcase will plant that bomb right into Serenity then Mokuba and I won't be uncles!" Joey thought as though things were going crazy.

"What is Seto doing?" Serenity thought as well as there was a stare off between the CEO's. "Go ahead plant it." Seto said sarcastically giving a smirk. "What are you an idiot Kaiba you are about to let your child die!" Joey yelled shocked. "Quiet mutt." Seto said sternly.

Yugi and Tristan heeled Joey back to have him calm down. "Joey, I don't think Kaiba is gonna let Gregory kill the child." said Yugi. "What do you mean Yugi?" asked Tea.

"Well look at Kaiba, he's not making any moves, he's waiting for Gregory to make a move." Yugi explained to the others quietly. They thought about it for a moment but was still confused. Gregory began to become impatient. "Fine, I will !" Gregory pulled out a shot like instrument but all of a sudden Seto grabbed it throwing to the ground stepping on it. "There goes your precious bomb as well as your plan." said Seto. The gang cheered having the CEO of Technos to fall to the ground. "No, how could I have lost?" Gregory asked sadly. "Because you were so angered from your loss from your wife years ago that you almost killed every unborn child around the world but you should know getting revenge on unborn children who had nothing to do with it was wrong and you shall learn that by rotting in prison for a LONG time." said Seto.

Seto went to untie Serenity and Mokuba while Joey and Tristan made sure Gregory didn't escape. "Seto!" both Mokuba and Serenity said hugging him.

"My guess you can't wait to go home right?" Seto asked Mokuba as he ruffled the twelve year old's hair. "You got that right big brother." said Mokuba. Seto chuckled then lead the others outside the hotel knowing press would be waiting for them. "You know, we saved a lot of unborn children that we didn't ever find out the person who took that picture." said Tristan.

"I can answer that." Gregory said sadly as they all stopped at the entrance. "Oh well you better start explaining punk." Mai said angerly grabbing the man from the collar from Seto. "Well, I had a secret agent pretend to be the wedding photographer and made them publish the picture." said Gregory. "So that was your plan from the beginning, you had the agent take the picture so Kaiba's fan girls would try to kill Serenity." said Tristan. "Yes, I thought if Serenity was killed then Kaiba would grieve over the loss and Kaiba Corp would start to fall." said Gregory.

Serenity walked up saying "Well your little plan didn't cause let me tell you nothing gets pass my husband." After Adams answered all their questions they lead the criminal to the police outside. Press was yelling a lot of questions at the two CEO's but as Adams was being lead to the police car he felt the questions start to push him down to the ground like a nail being hammered to the floor.

"Mr. Kaiba is it true that you are married to the third rated duelist's sister?" asked one reporter. Joey got angry when heard the reporter call him third rated. "I'm not third rated!" yelled Joey. Seto, Mokuba and Serenity walked to Roland giving him thanks for arriving like he did. "Thanks Roland, if you haven't arrived Seto would have almost lost his company." said Mokuba.

After hours and hours of answering press questions the gang went to the pool to relax. "Cala -bunga! Joey yelled as he jumped off the diving board splashing the girls with the water. "Joey!" the girls yelled grabbing him by the ear having him yelling Ow. "Do you think we should stop them Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother who was reading a book. "Na, I'm enjoying it, let the mutt get mobbed by the girls." Seto said snickering at the problem. "You sure that's wise Kaiba?" Yugi asked with worry in his voice. "Yep and I think I'll call this show "Dog's biggest Mistakes." Seto said smirking evilly.

"Please stop, I won't do it any more I promise." Joey wined as Mai tied him to a chair. "Yep best show ever!" said Seto.

**A/N:There's the last chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this story because there's gonna be Sequel called "Life of Pregnancy" the plot is gonna be Serenity going threw pregnancy but that story will start tomorrow. Please Review!**


End file.
